Odiame si Puedes
by Lithos.Panic
Summary: Ella nesesita un favor que al parecer, él se lo debia, SasuHinaIta 1 Cap UP! Leanlo, contiene un mini-Lemon u///u


Comenze otro fic, espero que les guste, qe es entretengan, jajaja, quise intentar hacer un nuevo trio, me gustan los triangulos amorosos, se nota?,. jajaja, sasuhinaita, que lindo, itachi y sasuke a por la misma chica?, uhmmm...eso tendran que aberiguarlo ustedes, jojojo,

Le integre un Mini-Lemon al Fic, espero haberlo echo bien, es la primera ves que escribo algo haci u///u

Este Fic se lo dedico neji, que cumple 15 añitos dentro de 10 minutos ;;, jajaja,

**Nota**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de **Masashi Kishimoto**, solo uso su historia para crear unas alternativas y hacer reír a al gente con mis desastrosas escrituras xD.

* * *

**Primer Capitulo:**

Sasuke: No sera bueno que te quedes aquí – colocaba sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Hinata: uhm… tu lo crees? –

Sasuke: Claro, Naruto no volverá hasta mañana –

Le tendió una mano a la Hyuuga, la ayudo a levantarse, estaba tirada bajo un árbol, hace dos días que la pasaba allí, al parecer sus piernas ya no podían sostener su peso, su estomago estaba vacío, ya no había mas fuerza en sus células.

Hinata: uhm...gra…gracias – se levanta

Sasuke: Estas segura que esto ya no es Obsesión? –

Hinata: que…que dices? –

Sasuke: Nada, deja, solo vete a casa, necesitas comer –

Hinata: esta bien, lo are, gracias –

Sasuke: uhm…nose porque te ayude, la verdad era una molestia verte allí tirada estos últimos días, no me dejaban caminar tranquilo –

Hinata: Te…te preocupaste por mi? –

Sasuke: Claro que no, por mi púdrete, pero eras un estorbo aquí en el medio –

Hinata: uhmm… cla…claro, gomenasai –

La muchacha se fue en dirección a una conocida mansión de aquella aldea, el chico se detuvo a observar como aquella niña se retiraba del lugar, miro por ultimo la casa del rubio que estaba allí enfrente del árbol.

Itachi: Admite que en verdad te compadeciste de ella estupido hermano menor –

Sasuke: Cállate Baka –

Los hermanos Uchiha volvieron a su paradero, el hermano más grande de estos dos, no paraba de soltar carcajadas de burlas hacia su hermano, al ver lo comprensivo que era con la gente "no conocida".

Llegaron a su destino, cada uno tomo rumbo hacia su habitación, sin dirigirse ni una palabra mas, al parecer su comunicación no era lo bastante buena, solo se miraban con ojos llenos de ira y soledad.

* * *

**El uzumaki llegaba a la aldea por la mañana**

Al parecer la misión destinada para el, era lo bastante ardua y dura, su estadía en la aldea vecina para cumplir la misión, no fue más que unos tres días. Tres días que a Hinata le parecieron siglos.

Naruto: wooo por fin eh vuelto dattebayo!! – se dirigía rumbo hacia su casa.

Al rubio le extraño una cierta figura, un tanto familiar, esta estaba apoyada en su puerta, al parecer hacia bastante que se encontraba allí, había bastantes pisadas alrededor de este.

Sasuke: Por fin llegas Dobe –

Naruto: Sasuke!, que encantador verte…vete de aquí ¬¬ -

Sasuke: uhmm…todavía sigues molesto por lo de Sakura, verdad? –

Naruto: no creo que sea algo difícil de saber ¬¬ -

Sasuke: jaja, no estoy aquí por eso, solo quería decirte, que otra ves Hinata estuvo esperándote aquí, esta ves se ah pasado, no volvió por estos últimos tres días a su casa, estuvo sin comer y … -

Naruto: uhm…Hinata -.-U, la verdad ya nose que hacer con ella, no fue mi intención herirla tanto al rechazarla, solo le dije la verdad, nose que mas hacer –

Sasuke: Sera mejor que hables con ella ¬¬U –

Naruto: y volverla a ver llorar?, no gracias, no me quiero sentir culpable otra ves –

Sasuke: uhmm…esta bien, yo le hablare, pero me debes un gran favor después de esto ¬¬ -

Naruto: Gracias Sasuke n.n, nunca pensé darte las gracias por algo ¬¬ -

Sasuke: a mí también ya me molesta verla tirada en el suelo, en el medio del camino, sin dejar de mirar tu puerta uu, por mi también ago esto –

Así fue como el Pelinegro fue rumbo la mansión Hyuuga, mientras que Naruto entro a su Hogar, al parecer su sonrisa se había borrado, ya no estaba tan feliz de haber vuelto a la aldea.

* * *

**El Uchiha toco la puerta, haciendo anuncios de que un visitante llego.**

Una ama de llaves lo recibió, con una reverencia se presento y lo dirigió a la sala de espera del lugar.

Ama de Llaves: La señorita Hinata llegara pronto, esperadla por favor.

Sasuke: uhmm…la esperare aquí – se sentó en un sofá.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y al instante, bajo una llamativa chica, secaba su pelo con una toalla, estaba tan solo con una remera, al parecer no era de ella, le quedaba bastante grande, lo cual le llegaba a tapar hasta las rodillas, parecía mas que nada, un cómodo camisón.

Hinata: uhmm…pa...Para…que me han llamado? –

Sasuke: Hinata… - se levanto del sofá mirándola a los ojos

Hinata: Sasuke!, no…no pensé que serias tu…lo siento por mi vestimenta, enseguida iré a… - fue interrumpida

Sasuke: No tengas problema, solo eh venido a tener una breve conversación – miro hacia un costado

Hinata: di…dime Sasuke-san – Se sentó a un lado del sofá

Sasuke: Mira Hinata…ya das pena estando tras Naruto, perdona lo directo, pero déjalo en paz, el no te quiere como tu a él.

Aquellas palabras fueron como agujas heladas para la Hyuuga, que atravesaron su corazón, sin dejar ni un espacio libre, quebrándolo por completo.

Sasuke: No quise ser tan severo, pero esto también es por tu bien – se levanto del sofá dando índice que partiría.

Hinata: Ti…tienes razón Sasuke-san, eh sido solo un estorbo para todos, hasta para mi familia – lo tomo de la mano impidiendo que se valla.

Sasuke: Eso a mi que me importa? –

Hinata: uhmm… Tienes razón, no valgo la pena, soy débil, no se hacer nada por mi cuenta, como Naruto-Kun querría a alguien como yo? -

Sasuke: Como sabría yo, lo que quiere o no ese Dobe, suéltame – Con un suave empujón izo que Hinata soltara su mano dándose la vuelta y mirándola.

Hinata: Perdona mis actos sin sentido, la verdad me siento apenada – sus ojos violaron la privacidad de aquellos ojos negros y oscuros.

Sasuke: Uhmm…. – _esos ojos, son tan puros y cristalinos, no puedo negarme a ellos, por mas que lo intente, no puedo_ – Solo…solo diré esto una ves, si necesitas ayuda, solo una, puedes contar conmigo – diciendo esto, partió de la sala.

La muchacha miro como aquel hombre partía de su hogar, era una figura misteriosa, con muchos enigmas marcados en el, suavemente tallados.

Un grito permitió perforarle el pensamiento, cortarle la visión, conocía esa voz, esa entonación le daba escalofríos.

Hiashi: Hinata ven aquí de inmediato!!.

Hinata: Ha...Hai – corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su localización

Hiashi: Observa Hinata, como tu hermana, menor que tu, es mucho mas resistente, mas Valiente y hábil que tu, deberás observar su entrenamiento, y destacar cada movimiento – Coloco sus manos en su Kimono y se dirigió a su alcoba.

Hinata: uhm…- observaba a su hermana menor practicando con un tronco

Hiashi: eh hablado! Hazme caso Hinata, te daré una ultima oportunidad de impresionarme, asegúrate esta ves, de hacerlo y bien! – Finalmente se retiro.

La pelinegro se fue acercando hacia donde su hermana se encontraba, al parecer esta parecía no importarle, seguía su entrenamiento, como si fuese que nada mas le importase.

"_Como me gustaría tener esa valentía, como…como…Naruto-Kun"_

Hanabi: Así que mi padre te mando a observar mi entrenamiento hermana – Detuvo su practica y se dirigió hacia Hinata.

Hinata: Así es Hanabi-niisan… - la observo

Hanabi: No te da angustia saber que eres superada por tu hermana menor?, y que ya ni este Clan te acepta? Eres la oveja negra de la familia Hinata, podrás vivir con ello? – con una toalla se seco la cara.

Hinata: uhmm…por eso intentare ser mas fuerte Hanabi, espero aprender de ti –

Hanabi: Odiaría depender de alguien, eso no te molesta?, eres una molesta piedrecilla en mi camino, por ser la hermana mayor, solo por eso mi Padre te tiene compasión, por nacer primero Hinata, por ellos, es algo que odio –

Hinata: Ha…hanabi –

Hanabi: Estupida Piedrecilla pierdete!, date cuenta que no eres mas que un estorbo para todos, nose como puedes seguir en pie – se retiro del lugar dejando sola a Hinata.

Los pensamientos de Hinata volaron, se sumergieron en un pozo sin fondo, sus manos y piernas temblaban, no sabia el porque, pero lo que si sabia, era que le molestaba saber la verdad.

Hinata: Ni siquiera mi única Fuerza, Naruto-Kun, me quiere, ni siquiera el – no pudo controlar mas aquellas lagrimas escondidas en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Lloro hasta no poder más, sus mejillas ya tornaban rojillas, sus ojos parecían haber estado horas bajo el agua salda, solo apretaba con fuerza su chaqueta, eso la aliviaba.

Hinata: No aguantare mas, no hay motivos por el cual seguir esta vida, quiero ser mas fuerte, pero no puedo, mi autoestima me lo impide, si abría alguien que podría brindarme una mano… -

**Flash Back:**

Sasuke: Uhmm…. Solo…solo diré esto una ves, si necesitas ayuda, solo una, puedes contar conmigo –

**Fin Flash Back.**

Hinata: Sasuke! Uhmm…pero no podría, llamarlo solo, solo…para pedirle que me haga mas fuerte – Su mirada se perdió en la noche.

* * *

**En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Hinata se encontraba camino hacia la casa de los Uchiha.**

Caminaba pausado, sin ánimos, no sabia como sus piernas respondían a lo que su cerebro les mandara, ya que este estaba en una especie de parálisis, sus problemas la atormentaban, hacia rato que no sonreía de felicidad.

Hinata: Aquí es… no…no sera de mala educación tocar a estas horas de la noche, por…por lo que eh escuchado….Sasuke vive con su novia y hermano…seria un estorbo otra ves….nose si puedo… -sus manos actuaron solos, toco la puerta.

Entrecerraba sus ojos con fuerza, temía lo que pudiese esperarle de aquel ruido, capas un grito de Odio, o tal ves algunas malas palabras referidas a ellas, solo por la hora en la que se encontraba.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, parecía haber alguien despierto, ya que solo tardo unos segundos en atenderla.

Sasuke: Quien…Hinata? – termino de abrir la puerta.

Hinata: uhmm…Sasuke-San, dis…disculpa el horario…yo solo…solo quería hacer uso de mi "favor" – lo miro a los ojos.

Sasuke: Que molesta eres, la verdad no pensé que tomarías enserio eso del "favor" –

Cerro lo puerta y se apoyo en ella.

Hinata: uhmm…era…era todo para hacerme sentir bien, nada del favor era cierto? –

Sasuke: Pues claro, no tengo tiempo libre como para ayudar a damiselas en problemas, esto no es un cuento de hadas -

Su castillo de naipes había sucumbido a las palabras del pelinegro, las cartas estaban esparcidas otra vez por toda la mesa.

Hinata: que…que ilusa fui, nun…nunca pensé que seria…un decir – daba indicios de partir.

Sasuke: Solo por curiosidad, que me ibas a pedir Hyuuga? –

Hinata: uhmm…quería…solo quería, ser reconocida por mi padre – se dio la vuelta, lo miro a los ojos.

Sasuke: Ser…ser reconocida por tu padre? – _Como?, porque me siento tan identificado con lo que acaba de decirme, aquella desesperación por hacer cualquier cosa por solo saber que tu padre te reconoce como uno del Clan, con eso me sentía reconocido, eso lo viví_ –

El portador de Sharingan quedo unos segundos en shock, Hinata no entendía porque, al parecer aquellas palabras que había pronunciado le sonaban estupidas a Sasuke, eso pensó ella.

Suspiro. Comenzó a partir.

Sasuke: Espera! – la tomo de la cintura.

Hinata: uhmm…que…que sucede? – se dio la vuelta, quedo frente a él.

Sasuke: Te ayudare, pero solo sera un único favor, y sera éste – la tomo d mentón.

Hinata: Ha...hai –

Sasuke: Vivirás en mi casa, el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo empleare en ti, solo espero que progreses, si a los dos días sigues igual, te echare – la empujo. Muy suave. Rompió el tacto.

Hinata: Vi…vivir en tu casa? –

Sasuke: si ¬¬, si no quieres, pues vete a entrenar con otro –

Hinata: uhmm…no quiero sentirme un estorbo…por favor….déjame ayudarte en lo que pueda, en lo mas mínimo, yo lo are –

El Uchiha entro a su hogar, la Hyuuga lo siguió, en silencio, no quería despertar a los integrantes de la familia de su nuevo "sensei".

La casa estaba en perfecto orden, constaba de un elegante cuarto de té, un salón de estar,

Una amplia cocina y un pequeño patio, con arreglos florales y una hermosa fuente.

Tenía unas escaleras, al parecer mandaban a las Habitaciones.

Sasuke: Hoy no hay nadie aquí, Sakura pasara esta noche en la casa de sus padres y…Itachi esta en quien sabe donde – subía las escaleras – Sígueme, no te quedaras ahí.

Hinata: Hai!, pero…si no es mucha molestia…podré dormir en aquel sofá, no me…no me gustaría que se esforzara en prepararme una habitación –

Sasuke: jaja!, esforzarme?, dormirás en el cuarto del baka de mi hermano, nunca se encuentra en la casa, así que sera toda tuya –

Hinata. No!, yo…yo no podría…invadir el cuarto de tu hermano, sera mejor el sofá –

Sasuke: es mi casa, se hace lo que yo digo, ahora cierra la boca y sube –

La ojiblanco subió resignada los escalones, cada uno le parecía una eternidad, muchas dudas le pasan por la mente. ¿Qué aria si el hermano mayor de Sasuke se le apareciera?, _lo mejor seria evitarme a dormir, esperar a que llegue, explicarle la situación y dormir en el sofá_ [[se encariño con el sofá por lo visto Hinata jajajaja xD.

El Uchiha la guió al cuarto, le mostró donde se encontraban las sabanas, frazadas y demás, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke: Cual quien inconveniente estaré en el cuarto de al lado, no entres sin tocar la puerta, ni te molestes en irme a dar las buenas noches, evita un poco tu educación, me enferma –

Hinata: uhmm…hai Sasuke-san!, que duerma….ups, gomenasai n.nU –

Sasuke: uhmg…deja ¬¬U – se dirigió a la puerta, ya estaba en el pasillo apunto de serrar aquella habitación – Que duerma bien Hinata…-

No supo porque, no entendió el "porque", pero ella se sonrojó.

* * *

**Se acostó, miro al techo, observo como la luz parpadeaba. Apago aquel molesto Objeto reluciente.**

El único que se encontraba allí con ella, era la pervertida luz de la luna, que solo iluminaba sus muslos y el resto del suelo.

Sus ojos perdían la costura, no quería dormirse aun, aun no podía, quería pedirle disculpas al dueño de aquella habitación y pedirle que si podría dormir en el sofá.

Un ruido. La puerta. Ella dormía.

Itachi: uhmm…que se supone que es eso? – se acercó al cuerpo de la chica

Un cuerpo casi desnudo, solo una camisa, la luz de la luna le daba paso a que su visión vagara por sus muslos, hasta llegar al pliegue de la camiseta.

Un suave tacto, un dedo, el recorrido por su muslo.

Hinata: uhmm…. – abrió los ojos.

Itachi: este paquete es para mi? – se acercó hacia la chica.

Hinata: kyaa!!!, tu…tu eres el …el hermano mayor de Sasuke? – por la sorpresa, salto disparada del lugar, se quedo en un rincón temblando, arrodillada.

Itachi: Ummm…podría decirse que si, tu…tu no eres la chica…. –

Hinata: Soy…Hinata Hyuuga, usted? – se acerco mas, dando paso a que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro.

Itachi: Ah! Sisi, tu eres la chica que mi hermano le tubo compasión, jajaja –

Hinata: Compasión? –

Itachi: Uhmm…dejemos de hablar de mi estupido hermano menor- se lanzó a ella dejándola tirada en el piso, él encima – que haces en mi cuarto?.

Hinata: uhmm….yo….yo….solo…. o///o – inmóvil

La lengua del Uchiha mayor rodó por la mejilla de la chica, dejándola lanzar un dulce y delicado gemido. Sus dedos acariciaron su abdomen, subiendo cada ves mas su camisa, dejándola solo tapando sus pechos.

Itachi: uhmm…Hyuuga, no? –

Hinata: aah…Hai! –

Sonrió, se relamió y condujo sus dedos, ahora, por una presa mayor. Solo rozaba su Clítoris, con una caricia perfecta, suave, era experto.

Ella solo se entretenía en gemir, en ahogarse en placer. Él conducía su lengua ahora por su cuello, mientras ahora sus manos se encargaban de acariciar sus pechos, apretar delicadamente sus pezones erectos, eso parecía gustarle, le entretenía.

Sasuke: El favor era entrenarte, no hacerte pasar a mi casa, para revolcarte con mi hermano – apoyado en la puerta.

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, le introduje un mini-lemon, tenia ganas de hacer un fic en el cual podría encajar el lemon, jaja, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Acepo cualquier tipo de crítica sea positiva o Negativa.**

**By: Lithos.Panic **


End file.
